


eight

by sstensland



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Escape Rooms, Hux is Not Nice, Huxloween prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstensland/pseuds/sstensland
Summary: huxloween day four: escape room.





	eight

“This is bullshit!” Kylo groans, slamming his hand against the wall next to the keypad, the plastic jars on the shelf next to it rattling from the force. **  
**

Phasma laughs from the other side of the room, trying to dig through one of the overfilled boxes. “Wasn’t this your bright idea?”

“Yes, well, this was supposed to be easier than this.” He jams his finger into the buttons again. “My dad didn’t teach me every trick he knew just so I can fail at an escape room!”

“So, you brought us here to show off?” Hux rolls his eyes. “Again?”

Kylo glares towards him, red staining over his cheeks. “No.”

The lights in the room flicker. Hux looks over at one of them with disinterest. He’s been bored since they arrived at the warehouse-looking building. The authenticity of the decor lingering about their mad scientist room fit closer to a high school play: cheap and uncreative. Most of the room has been destroyed by Kylo’s frantic attempts at getting all the clues. A short-lived facade before he pulled out all the smuggling tricks Han taught him over the years.

Hux picks up one of the plastic rats, grimacing before dropping it back on the table. “You know there are other ways to impress me, Kylo.”

“I. Don’t. Want. To. Impress. You.” He slams the finger into a button with each word. “I just want to leave.”

Hux leans back against the wall and watches him. Phasma comes over soon. “So, when you going to tell him?”

He smirks with a shrug. “Haven’t decided yet.”

“I still can’t believe you got them to disconnect the door.”

“It’s good for his ego, sometimes.”

Phasma laughs. “You’re too cruel.”

Hux shrugs again, holding back a laugh as Kylo lets out another slew of curses in frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me over at [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sstenslands).


End file.
